memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Searching for Penny
In Penny's room Starfleet Security is searching through the room figuring out who or what could of gotten into her room and took her away, when Typhuss walks over to Lieutenant Commander Stadi and asked for a report. Report, Commander Stadi says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Stadi. She looks at him. We've picked up a Zat energy signature but can't figure out where it came from because all Zats are present at Stargate Command and Homeworld Command and all starships Commander Stadi says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Zats are sold on the black market, maybe that's where it came from says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Stadi. She looks at him. Maybe, maybe not we shut down most of the black market sales since your aunt was shot by a TR-116 rifle in 2389 sir Commander Stadi says as she looks at a padd and then looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at her and agrees with her. I agree says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Stadi. They walk downstairs as Captain Tyson is comforting Jane. Jane think who would want to do this does your daughter have any enemies? Nicole asked as she looks at Jane. Typhuss thinks for a few minutes as well. No she doesn't, I have enemies says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. At LexCorp Lex is working on a few papers when he's instantly beamed from his office, and is on board the USS Sovereign in the interrogation room on deck 21 as two MACOs and Commander Stadi are pointing their compression phaser rifles at him as both Typhuss and Nicole are in front of him. Oh great what did I do this time? Lex says as he looks at Typhuss and Nicole. Typhuss looks at him. Where the hell is my daughter says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. I have no idea I've been in my office at LexCorp for the last few hours and if you don't believe me here's a chip of my cameras Lex says as he hands the isolinear chip to Commander Stadi. Captain Tyson looks at her. Have Chief Bay examine that chip for tricks and get back to me when you've reviewed it to confirm his story Captain Tyson says as she looks at Commander Stadi. Maya nods and leaves the interrogation room as Lex looks at Nicole. Who are you good looking Lex says as he looks at Nicole. She looks at him. I'm Captain Nicole Tyson of the Federation starship USS Sovereign which you're currently aboard and you're not my type of man to date and marry because I want a man that is faithful and tells the truth and you sir aren't faithful Nicole says as she looks at Lex. He looks at her and Typhuss. I'm lawyering up Lex says as he looks at them. They walked out of the interrogation room as Nicole turns to Typhuss. Did he just say he wants his lawyer on board? Nicole says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. The Sovereign is in orbit around Earth. In the Captain's ready room the lawyer is sitting behind the desk as Typhuss and Captain Tyson are with him in the ready room. I want you to release my client the lawyer says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. We are holding him for questioning and we are investigating Lex to make sure he had nothing to do with my daughter's kidnapping when that is done we will release him but we command here not you says Typhuss as he looks at the lawyer. He looks at the Admiral. You can't hold my client for false reasons the lawyer says as he looks at them. Captain Tyson looks at him. Thank you for your visit but get the hell out of my ready room Ensign take our guest to his quarters and keep him there until I see that he's needed Captain Tyson says as she looks at the young security officer. She nods and takes the lawyer out of the ready room. Ugh, how do you and the SVU team stand these lawyers? Nicole asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. We don't, we don't like lawyers and civilians don't have authority over Starfleet officers says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Lex is pacing about in the interrogation room when he gets a call on the small sphere. Lex are you all right? Commander Kiva says over it. He looks into it. Yeah I'm fine a bit hungry but great Lex says as he looks at the sphere. On the bridge Commander Kadohata looks at the ops console and then looks at Commander Adams. Commander I'm picking up a strange transmission deck 21 the interrogation room Commander Kadohata says as she looks at her console. Sarah looks at the console and is confused by it. Captain Tyson report to the bridge Commander Adams says as she tapped a button on the console. Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge. Report Commander Captain Tyson says as she looks at Commander Adams. Sarah looks at her. We've picked up a strange signature deck 21 Commander Adams says as she looks at Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at the scans. Its a com device, Lex has a com device says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. A security team walks into the room with compression phaser rifles pointing at Lex as his lawyer is in front of him. What is the meaning of this the lawyer says as he looks at them. Captain Tyson looks at him. Get the hell out of this room Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at them. No I'm busy talking to my client this is a violation of my client's rights the lawyer says as he looks at them. Commander Stadi looks at him. This is only a few minutes sir Commander Stadi says as she searches him and found the small device. Typhuss looks at it and recognizes it. A long range visual communication device formerly used by the Goa'uld, who were you talking to Lex, Commander Kiva of the Lucian Alliance says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He looks at him. I asked her if she's seen your daughter cause you're holding me here against my will when I've done nothing wrong to deserve it, and she's confirmed that she's not sent a single Alliance craft to this planet Lex says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Then Chief Bay walks into the room. Captain, Admiral I've reviewed the footage and it's legit he's been at his office all day when Ms. Smith was taken Chief Bay says as she looks at them. As they walked out Captain Tyson looks at Commander Stadi. Place that man in the brig he doesn't leave till we sort this out and throw his lawyer out the air lock Captain Tyson says as she looks at Commander Stadi. The lawyer looks at Typhuss. She's joking right? The Lawyer says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him.